


Touch

by IreneFordyce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Yoi - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneFordyce/pseuds/IreneFordyce
Summary: It was the night after he won the silver medal at the Cup of China, the night where Viktor tackled him into a kiss in front of live international television. Yuuri had gotten so accustomed to Viktor's touch that's its suddenly alarming how Viktor suddenly stops being so clingy that night. How will Yuuri take this, and what is Viktor's reason for this change?





	

Viktor's lack of perception for personal space had always made Yuuri anxious in various different ways. It started with those light feathery touches, almost as though Viktor was testing out all the emotions that Yuuri could possibly give him. It was sometimes abrupt, heart-pounding, and relentless for the 23-year old. He wasn't new to the concept of close or unnecessary touching. If anything, he's dealt with all of them. From his hyperactive and cheerful best friend and old ring mate, Phichit, who would casually wrap an arm around him whenever he was nervous before a competition, to the comforting back pats of his previous coach, Celestino, who knew exactly how to support his student, and even to the highly disturbing ass grabs that Chris does from time to time, which the Swiss does to virtually everyone he meets.

The point was that Yuuri wasn't new to touches, and yet Viktor's touches were always different. He couldn't explain what it was about the Russian. The soft caring voice and the commendable ability to hide any sign of anger or frustration from Yuuri, they were all so intoxicating and it made all blood in his system freeze up, thaw out, and boil over all at once. It took weeks, or at least over a month, before Yuuri started becoming more comfortable to the thought of having Viktor so close to him. Each passing day would always confuse him. What was it about Viktor? Something was wrong with him, he thought about himself. There was a growing need to latch on to his coach, the desire to have Viktor only look at him, the need to have all of him seen and devoured by the man. It wasn't obsession. Far from it. From a man who was always self-conscious and worried about small things, he managed to find someone where he could shift all his attention to. He found someone he doesn't want to let go, someone who he has grown so very comfortable around, someone who would make these violent jumps deep inside his chest.

It was love. That was Yuuri's resolve. He's never felt such a strong emotion of this from a complete stranger before. To him, even the love to his family and closest of friends seemed so abstract now. It was not that Yuuri didn't love these people as much, but rather he simply couldn't comprehend why the feeling for Viktor was just too tremendously different. So wanting. So passionate. So confusing. So vicious.

But the anxiety was back. And it was stronger than ever now as they stood meters away back inside their hotel room. Earlier, Viktor tackled him into the ice with a kiss that left virtually everyone buzzing with excitement. They had looked so lovingly at each other's eyes that Phichit could've sworn that the ice was melting at how hot they stared at one another in an instant tweet. Smiles were flourishing everywhere that time. Yuuri's parents even called to congratulate him, and it was a little embarrassing how the greeting wasn't exactly for the silver medal alone. His best friends demanded a long talk when he gets back home, saying that they can give him several tips and whatnot on how to go through this sort of thing. Hearing the triplets only made Yuuri's face scream in bright red again, so he hastily ended the call with a few more grateful remarks and nervous laughter.

By this time, Viktor would usually be all over him. Viktor was always all over him when they were alone. It had somehow become a safety and comfort zone for the two. Yuuri was thankful that he didn't have to explain why that was the reason for Viktor's clinginess when drunk back at the hotpot place. But why was it different now? Why wasn't Viktor wrapping a thousand hugs on Yuuri like he always does? Sure, it was not a gold medal, but that never seemed to bother Viktor earlier. Why does Viktor seem so far away even as Yuuri tries to reach out his cold fingers toward him? Why was he hiding his face, turning away from Yuuri and staring out silently at the night sky? Where are his list of mistakes that Yuuri has to review for his next performance? Where was his lowkey scolds that Yuuri has made a mission to always keep in mind? Where was Viktor's touch?

It began to slowly consume Yuuri again, a darkness of question around him. The Cup of China was over, so Viktor wouldn't have a reason to use more underhanded tricks on him right? He knew Viktor wouldn't leave him. But why was he so distant right now? He hadn't realized that he had already slipped to the floor, a few trickles of tears about to drop again.

Viktor heard a thump from behind him and quickly turned around to see Yuuri sitting on the ground. His eyes widened in alarm and he quickly dropped down to meet Yuuri's eyes.

"Yuuri? What's wrong? Do you have an injury?" Viktor looked flustered, but what caught Yuuri's attention was that Viktor wasn't touching him again. Not even a hand over his shoulders to ground him better. There was a significant distance between them, and the separation was all it took for Yuuri's tears to fall.

Yuuri didn't know what to say. Why was Viktor acting this way? What was with this distance? What was going on? Why...

"Was it because of the kiss?" Yuuri asked to Viktor's utmost surprise. "Do you regret it?"

Arms were scooping up and around Yuuri again, and the comforting force of warmth was almost too much for Yuuri's glass heart. "I really don't know what to do with you when you cry. I really don't know how to handle you anymore." Viktor hushed Yuuri's small whimpers as he tightened his embrace. "I used to be so confident with having you around my arms like this, you know."

Viktor's light chuckle confused Yuuri for a moment before he finally noticed it. His face was cradled tightly over Viktor's chest, and Yuuri could finally feel how for the first time Viktor's heartbeat was in shambles. He could feel the erratic thumps of Viktor's heart, and it was about as strong as how Yuuri's own heart was jumping out.

"Viktor..." Yuuri couldn't find the right words anymore.

Viktor adjusted their position a bit, and they were staring into each other's eyes again. They stayed like that for several seconds, attempting to calm down their speeding heartbeats and their blushing cheeks. "Yuuri, may I kiss you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
